


Seashine

by Prime627



Category: Transformers
Genre: Cute little merformer baby, I Don't Even Know, I claim nothing, Merformers to the max, Seashine mobile game, Uniformshark's mers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Based on the mobile game "Seashine" because it's so cute and interesting and I've been wondering if I could do something like this for a while now. Will update whenever something comes to me. Character designs "mostly" (totally, save maybe Lockdown) based on uniformshark's merformers. Check 'em out.</p>
<p>A merformer laid in a stone labyrinth on the bottom of the sea hatches to a strange new world with no one to care for it for longer than a couple days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashine

Darkness all around, mostly. A few things glowed down there, like tiny fish and a few crystals and jellyfish that swam by. Premature eyes and ears focused on the sounds and sights, concealed in a ball of film left on the bottom of a sea-cave.  
Nearby, a whale sang a sad song. It had lost its calf and was searching for it.  
The infant in the film twitched.  
A predator fish swam by, eyeing it before baring teeth.  
It wiggled in its prison.  
The fish snapped at the film, but recoiled at the taste and bolted. Its motions stirred the water and muck, concealing the faintly glowing infant once more before everything settled and became quiet.  
The whale started singing again, its call making the water vibrate. It was closer, moving towards the labyrinth of rock. It got so close, the infant wondered it if was its mother, coming to sweep it up and save it from the darkness.  
It wiggled.  
The film burst open and the child was released into the dark water. It took a moment to get used to the controls, to get used to flapping a tail and moving hands to steer and direct. After everything was sorted out, the infant looked around and chose a direction: left. The rocky tunnel led to an open area filled with other fish. It moved them around, trying to see an exit. Instead, it saw danger.  
A huge fish was curled up on the bottom of the open area, its blurry eye watching it. It opened and closed its mouth, large fangs flashing in the dim light. The little being wailed, spewing bubbles and it wiggled around, beating its tail. The beast rose out of the muck and opened its mouth to snap it closed around its flukes. It wailed and whimpered as it was drug back, but then it bolted when the beast opened its mouth to get a better grip.  
Blood seeped into the water and stained it red and it bolted, hiding in the exit tube. The beast laid down and opened its mouth, tasting the water and fluttering its fins. The baby swam further away, wailing.  
Its cries were echoed by the whale. It trumpeted an answer and the little baby swam for the light filtering through. Little fish swam by and he closed its little hands around it, forcing the wiggling creatures into his hungry mouth. It was delicious. He crunched through bones and soft meat, then grabbed another and another. They weren't filling, but they were enough. His belly bulged with the food and he wiggled in pleasure. He was a wiggly little creature, with pretty flukes and designs on his skin. He chased down another little fish, his belly still able to stretch around one more, when he smacked into a fish with huge teeth and chomping jaws. It wasn't as passive as the large spheres with fins and tails that allowed him to push and shove them around. This one snapped its jaws hard next to him. He bolted, beating his injured flukes as fast as he could.  
The fish followed him and chased him right out of one area of the labyrinth and into another open space. Then it turned tail and swam away. The baby sobbed, exhausted. His little tummy ached. He curled up in glowing plants, chewing a little on their leaves just to have something to do. The juices soothed his stomach and he was able to sleep restlessly.  
The water stirred around him and he lifted his head to see a large beast swim around him, eyeing him with his good eye. It was clearly male, and he shrunk deeper into the plants to hide. One eye was blurry and cracked. A thin wisp of a tail flicked and one hand worked, steering his body. The other hand was just a stump, a cruel hook on the end of it. Scars marred the once pretty pattern of green and black.  
"Child, what are you doing here?"  
The infant wailed and hid his face, trembling. The larger beast cooed suddenly and lifted him out of the plants, stroking his head with the hook.  
"Hush," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Hush..."  
The larger mer took him to the bottom of the open space where algae, muck, and plants were strewn about in a nest. The mer laid him down in it and then settled around him.  
"Sleep now, child. I will take you back to the open waters. You don't belong here. Look," he said, taking the baby mer's flukes into his hand. "These are not made for navigating in the labyrinth . These are made for the open waters of the ocean. I know you don't understand. You are very young. I promise that you will understand soon."  
The mer whined and moved closer to him, pressing into the larger slimy body of the male. He flinched, as if he hadn't expected him to cuddle up to him, but he curled around the little body and they both fell asleep in the darkness. Gills moved, cycling water. Tails lifted and fell in dreams. The whale continued to sing, hovering seemingly above the labyrinth and unable to get inside...beasts of all sorts and sizes flitted in and out of the larger mer's home, eyed the strange-looking infant and deeming it the angler's prey...the plants swayed and glowed over them, casting shadows on the walls. All the while, the water changed around them, from stale to fresh bringing in the scents of fear and death. It scared the infant, but it soothed the other mer.  
One was home.  
The other didn't belong.


End file.
